Secrets Saga I: 50 States in 1 Year
by animatorwriter
Summary: First in a series. Summary inside. Contains state OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've actually had this in my computer for some time, I just haven't bothered posting it. But, here it is now.**

**Nyotalia characters: England, China, Canada, and Italy. I will have pairings, but not for everyone (sorry Japan)**

**Summary: The Axis and Allies have to stay with America for one year and not loose their temper (or sanity) when they have to deal with all fifty of America's kids. Of course, it will end horribly; especially with Oregon being hostile to Japan, Hawaii and Alaska fearing him and Russia, and the East coast kids hating England. Also, another major family secret will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH, but I did come up with the states.**

**Extra: I will (at some point) post pictures of the states, and I won't continue this unless people like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dare

"Where is America?" England asked.

"Who knows at this point," Germany groaned. As usual, America was late. An argument was going that they should just start the meeting without him.

"America-san might have simply over-slept," Japan offered. He and Canada were the only two that knew the real reason why America was always late. So, to help him not miss anything, the two nations always tried to stall.

"We can't wait any longer," Germany insisted.

"We can just extend the next meeting if we miss anything," Canada suggested, trying to help stall.

The argument continued, and didn't go anywhere until the door burst open, revealing the missing nation. He was panting like he had run the entire way.

"Sorry I'm late," he said between gasps for breath. "There was a problem back home that wouldn't resolve itself."

England glared at him. "America, that is the fifth meeting you've been late to this month."

"Look, I'm sorry," America said, now exasperated, "but you would be held up to if you had to take care of 52-"

"I don't want to hear it," England interrupted. "Just sit down so we can start the meeting."

America nodded, but there was clear annoyance on his face.

The meeting then proceeded as usual; England and France fighting over something stupid, China was trying to avoid Russia's gaze, Canada was being ignored, the Baltic States were shaking from fear of Russia, and Germany was trying to get the meeting under control with Italy clinging to him. The only thing off was America was being silent. He was actually asleep, but no one could tell because his head was down.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled throughout the meeting hall. Everyone was instantly silent and/or awake.

"Can we please try to hold our discussions in a reasonable manner?" he questioned. The nations nodded and returned to the subject they were talking about.

Unfortunately, within another five minute, the situation became out of control again. This time, before Germany could silence everyone, a phone rang and startled everyone into silence. America pulled out his phone, stood up, and walked over to an area clear of fighting and answered whoever was on the other end.

"Hello?" he asked. The other nations were silent, wondering who could possibly be talking to him.

They thought they heard sniffling and panic on the other end. America's expression changed to one of concern and desperation.

"Alright, calm down, I'll be home as soon as I can," he said. There was the voice on the other end, but no one could tell what they said.

"Love you too, bye," he said before hanging up. The nations stood in shock at his last statement. Was he with someone?

"Guys, I need to get home, like now," he said, now deadly serious. The nations stared.

"You arrive late, and now leave early?" England inquired. She was very frustrated with the super-power.

"Look, if you knew what my place was like, you'd understand," America said, about to leave, but Germany was in his way.

"We are not finished here," he said, not planning on letting America leave that easily.

"I need to get home," he said, anger and disparity both in his voice.

"What could possibly be so important you need to leave now, aru?" China asked. Canada and Japan were about to support their friend, but he said something they didn't expect.

"You know, I'm getting sick of you guys ridiculing me for being late due to confidential issues. I'd be willing to bet you wouldn't last a year there and then still not understand why I'm late or need to leave early." By the end of his rant, the entire conference was watching in either awe or concern.

"It's a bet then," England said suddenly. The conference gave her a confused look. Seeing this, she continued. "If anyone else and I can last one year with you, you can't leave early anymore. But if you win, we'll stop bothering you about leaving early or arriving late."

America nodded. "Sounds fair. You and anyone else who want to come need to be at my place next week so I have time to be prepared. See you then." Using everyone's expressions of shock as a distraction, America slipped past Germany and started running as fast as she could to get home.

"Who wants to go with me?" England asked. Everyone finally came out of their shock and people thought.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what is keeping America from coming on time, aru," China mumbled. "I'll go."

"Ve~ I will go!" Italy exclaimed.

"I would like to go, da," Russia chimed.

"I will most definitely go," Germany said.

"I suppose it would be a good excuse to go to Amérique's house," France said, smirking slightly.

Japan and Canada looked at each other.

"Do you think they'll need our help, Canada-kun?" Japan asked

"It might be a good idea to go with," Canada whispered to the Bushido nation.

"Canada-chan and I will go," Japan said.

"Who?" everyone asked in unison.

Japan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "America-kun's sister,"

Everyone nodded, but they were still confused. Letting it slide, they resumed the meeting, but everyone wondered how this dare could end.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it seemed short. If it sucked, I won't continue, but there is more in my computer.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**~AW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guess some people liked this story, so I'll continue it. I will post some pictures ofthe states on deviantart asap, but I have a bad habit of writing more than one story at once. I won't update daily since school is going to start up again in a couple of weeks, but I am several chapters ahead of posting, so updates shouldn't be a problem. Just as a side note, don't ask why I'm writing the other four stories for this series at the same time. . . **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, did draw up the states, blah blah blah, LET'S JUST GET STARTED!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Entrances

After a few days, the group who decided to go to America's house met each other just outside his yard. They were all surprised he lived in such a large house. England was even surprised. The house had clearly grown since the Revolution.

_Why would he renovate?_ England thought. Shrugging it off for later, she and the other nations approached the door.

On their way up, they noticed the yard was very big and a forest with some trees chopped down was off to their right. On their left, they saw a very colorful garden full of life; plant and animal. England even took note there were a few stray fairies.

England approached the door and was about to knock, but before she could, the door opened and a figure stood there with an ax. The group was shocked to say the least. Not because the ax was polished and looked very sharp, but because of the appearance of the figure. It was a tall and muscular girl around the age of fourteen. She had slightly torn jeans, a black T-shirt, brown hiking boots, black gloves, and a dark green cap on her head. Her basic appearance was she had dirty blond hair slightly darker than America's tied in two low ponytails, rather pale skin from lack of sun, and brown eyes. She seemed a little muddy, like she had just been working in dirty conditions.

She looked at the group, confusion clear on her face. Then she noticed Japan trying to hide behind Russia, but failing miserably. After seeing him, she pulled her ax into a fighting position and tensed, ready to fight. The group was taken aback and was now terrified of what the girl might do.

"If you came back for my baby siblings, you better think again," she said. The others looked at her like she was crazy, but Japan only could hang his head in shame.

"Amy, what's going on down there?" called the voice of America. A few moments later, he was at the scene and knew exactly what was going on.

"Amy, put the ax down and apologize to Mr. Japan for threatening him," he demanded. The other countries looked America, confused by his seriousness. To a few, it seemed very parental.

"Sorry Mr. Japan," Amy said, hanging her head slightly and letting the ax rest on the floor. America nodded.

"Now, go back inside and get the others so these guys can meet everyone," he said. The young girl nodded and put her ax in a loop on her hip before running back inside to find everyone else.

"What 'others', aru?" China asked, almost dreading the answer.

"You'll just have to wait and see," America responded, smirking in an almost evil manner. Most of the group shuddered, only hopping they weren't as strange as the girl they just met. Canada had to repress laughing at the responses from the other countries besides Japan. He was looking like he dreaded meeting them.

America gestured for them to enter. As they followed him, they saw the house looked in decent order so far. It was definitely not what they expected.

A cry broke the others from their thoughts and when they turned their heads, they saw two girls, around the age of three and four, run into America.

"Daddy, Tex is chasing us!" wailed the first. She had tan skin, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that went to her mid back with pink bow, a sky blue dress with aqua flowers, and black flats. Though it was what the girl said that surprised the nations the most.

"Daddy!?" cried England. America heard her, but chose to ignore the comment.

Picking up the girls, he smiled and said something soothing the other countries didn't hear. Before he could continue, another child appeared. This one was a boy with sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes, cowboy boots, rolled up jeans, a red thin shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a cowboy hat. He looked like he was about fifteen, and he carried a pitchfork with ease.

The second girl screamed and buried her head into her fathers shoulder. She actually reminded the other nations of a mini and female Russia with light silver hair just above her shoulder, pale skin from lack of sun, gray eyes, a light purple coat with fur lining, light pink snow boots with fur lining, and a light pink bow in her hair.

"Tex," America glared at the boy, "what did you do?"

"I just wanted to play a game a' hay-bale," the boy said innocently in a thick southern accent.

America looked at him, the pitchfork, then the boy again.

"I'm guessing you wanted to make it 'realistic'," he said, disapproval in his voice.

Tex was now hanging his head. America simply shook his.

"Apologize to your sisters, put the pitchfork away, and go into the living room," America instructed. "I'll have a punishment for you later."

"Yes, dad," the boy lifted his head. "I'm sorry Alaska and Hawaii." When he finished, he turned around and walked away.

"You two," America said, directing his attention to the girls, "go to the living room too. Amy is trying to get everyone in there to meet the other nations I told you about."

The girls nodded and looked behind America. Italy and China waved, Germany tried to give them a smile, England and France did the same. When the two looked at Japan and Russia, they both cried out and buried their faces deeper into their fathers shoulder.

"What's wrong?" America asked, and turned around. Then he remembered how the two both had a death fear of Japan after World War II and Alaska had a fear of Russia.

"It's okay," he cooed. "Russia and Japan won't hurt you."

Japan looked away, shame evident of his face. He knew why they both feared him. Pearl Harbor and the Battle of Attu. Neither of those fights ended well for either side and both battles ended in him discovering the states. Even though America and Japan were on opposite sides, the Bushido nation agreed to keep them a secret.

The nations turned to him, but he didn't say a word. He didn't want to remember how he saw two little girls in those fights horribly injured because of selfishness of one person.

"Well," America said, breaking Japan out of his thoughts and putting Alaska and Hawaii down, "we might as well keep going."

The other nations nodded, but Japan held himself back, trying to delay his arrival. If Amy, Hawaii, and Alaska reacted that badly, how would the other Pacific's react?

After a few more minutes, they were delayed again when another girl came down the hall on some weird looking roller skates. They seemed to have rockets on the back and the girl couldn't stop.

"Gangway!" she cried, but it was too late. She tried to put on the breaks, but ended up tripping and colliding with America and they both fell on the ground.

Shortly after, two more girls came running down the hall. One was Amy, ax still attached to her waist, and the other was a girl that looked like she was eighteen with red hair pulled into a ponytail with a slight curl similar to Italy's and bright green eyes. She wore a head band with a green clover, a pencil in her hair, a black T-shirt with the radioactive symbol on it, regular jeans, brown shoes, and a white lab coat.

The girl on top of America groaned and got off of him. She looked about the same age as Amy. They looked similar, but were strikingly different. The new girl had lighter blond hair, tanner skin, dark green eyes, and her hair had a ponytail in the back made from the front half of her hair while the rest was lying against her shoulder. She also had very different clothes. The girl had very short denim shorts, a sunny yellow half shirt, and the roller skates she was wearing went to her mid-calves.

"I told you two to let me know if you wanted to tamper with my experiments," Amy scolded.

"You always have that ax, so we're afraid to," the girl in the lab coat complained.

"Guy's, I wasn't even planning on making this work, I was just bored," Amy scolded further.

"What just happened?" Germany asked. Amy turned and sighed.

"These two decided it would be a good plan to see if they could get one of my old ideas to work," Amy said, very frustrated.

The European nation nodded, knowing it could be difficult to get some people to listen to you.

America was looking at the two new girls, and then turned to Amy.

"I'm guessing you were trying to get NJ and Cali to the living room?" he inquired. Amy nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Alright," he said and turned back to the new girls, "you two go to the living room."

The girls nodded, but before they could go, the rockets on the skates started up again. Thankfully, Amy managed to grab the back of Cali's shirt and kept her from moving. Before she could thank her, Amy raised her ax, about to chop. Everyone cried for her to stop except for America. He knew what Amy was doing. The others panicked as the ax came down, but it landed just behind the roller skates, showing she had cut the rockets off.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" screamed Cali, "YOU NEARLY CUT MY FEET OFF, ARU!" The nations were surprised at how Cali used China's trademark ending phrase

Amy rolled her eyes. "If I was going to do that, I wouldn't have missed." Cali looked at her sister, surprised by her threatening tone, and then just looked behind the nations. She noticed Japan, released a squeal, and rolled away as fast as she could. Amy sighed at her response.

"As you can see," she said, turning to look at Japan, "the other Pacific's are afraid of you." She then turned back and walked with NJ toward the living room.

"What did she mean by that?" France asked. America shook his head, signaling they would have to wait for the answer. The other nations were wondering what he was hiding.

When they finally arrived at the living room, the nations looked, or more like gaped. Inside, it looked like there were almost fifty people. Alaska and Hawaii, who had been clinging to America the whole time, ran and joined their siblings. Not one looked much older than eighteen.

"America," England began, "who are these children?"

America smiled and turned to the other nations.

"Guys," he stated proudly, "meet my fifty-two kids. The Untied States of America, Washington DC, and Puerto Rico."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, the cliffhangers. If you've read anything else I've created, you must know that I create cliffys (a lot). I'll add bios to the end of my next chapter as states are introduced. And before you ask, this story could easily be over 365 chapters, but how ever many chapters it is has to be TBA.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**~AW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is. The next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but my homework has become my first priority again. This will introduce some of the states, and I will try to post pictures of what they look like on dA.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again. No matter how much I wish this weren't true, I don't own APH. So sad T^T**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Jones

The nations could only stare at America and his family.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Tex, the boy from earlier, asked. America shrugged.

"You guys might want to cover your ears though," he suggested. All the children complied, as well as Japan and Canada.

Then, as if on cue, all the nations who were discovering the group of kids yelled the exact same thing.

"**_SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE KIDS!?_**" they all screamed. The group holding their ears still winced from the noise, but recovered quickly.

"Long story short," America began, "after the Revolutionary War ended, I met Delaware." As he said this, he pointed out a girl that was smiling and waving. She looked like she was maybe eighteen, had blond hair pulled back by a red ribbon, brown eyes, an aqua colored dress with a white apron, black flats, blue socks, and glasses. To England, she looked like a female Finland mixed with Sweden. "Soon after," America continued, "I met the other original thirteen former colonies. Everybody else simply came as I gained states." The children all nodded.

Germany was the first to fully recover from the shock. "What about Washington D.C. and Puerto Rice?" he asked.

"D.C. came at a little after the original thirteen, and Puerto Rico is the most recent addition to the family. He's not a state yet, but we're trying to make it official," America responded.

The nations nodded, still slightly dazed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" England asked.

"That's not true," America said. "Japan and Canada have known for quite a while."

"Who?" the other nations asked.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at the same time and the children said at the same moment, "Our aunt."

"Well," France recovered next, "why only those two?"

"Canada found out when she started meeting her provinces and territories," America said. This caused the nations to turn toward the previously invisible nation, who was now blushing slightly.

"I also found out when Maine, Virginia, and Pennsylvania came over once to try some of my maple syrup," Canada said sheepishly.

"What about Japan?" Germany asked.

"I bet Japan would love to tell that little story," came a voice the nations recognized. It was Amy again. She had woven herself amongst the crowd of children, but was clearly glaring at Japan while Hawaii, Alaska, Cali, and another child, a boy, hid behind her.

The boy looked to be about ten years old. He wore a black trench coat that went to his mid thigh, dark blue jeans, a dark green T-shirt, black rain boots, and he was holding a Starbucks mug close to himself. He had dark brown hair, gray eyes, pale skin from lack of sun, and bushier than normal eyebrows.

"What does she mean, _Japon_?" France asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I don't want to talk about it," Japan replied, looking down to the floor.

"Well," America said, trying to lighten the mood a little, "why don't we get some introductions out of the way?"

"How long is this going to take, aru?" China asked, eyeing all fifty-two children.

"Too long," Amy commented.

"I'll introduce Amy more formally first because she was the first state you met and something tells me you want to go back outside," America said, turning to Amy by the end of his statement.

Nodding, Amy stepped forward.

"My name is Amy S. Fernández-Carriedo-Bondevik-Beilschmidt-Jones, personification of the state of Oregon," she said. "And, if you'll excuse me, I have some trees to go cut down."

While departing from the room, she pulled her ax from her belt loop.

"Now, how about you formally meet the other states you saw first, then we get to the kids you haven't seen," America suggested. The countries all nodded, and Hawaii, Alaska, Tex, Cali, and NJ stepped up.

"WAIT!" a cry came from the crowd of kids. "HOW CAN YOU NOT INTRODUCE THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ME, THE AWSOME VIRGINIA?"

All the nations discovering the states palled. Looking, they saw a girl, about the age of eighteen that looked very similar to Prussia. She was albino, though she had emerald eyes and her hair was in a pixie cut. She seemed to be wearing a navy military uniform and had sunglasses on her head. Though what the nations thought was most noticeable was that she looked like she was almost grieving. America noticed and moved over to his daughter.

"Is there a funeral going on?" he asked, causing the other countries to remember that Virginia was the home of Arlington Cemetery.

"Yah," Virginia responded, "but the awesomeness that is me will not be brought down because of a daily occurrence."

America nodded, knowing that the funerals in Arlington were very well known and respected.

"It's also the ever awesome changing of the guard," Virginia pointed out. Virtually everybody looked down at their watches and saw it was exactly eight o'clock at night.

"Alright," America said, "but back to the topic, you need to wait your turn, alright?"

Virginia nodded in a somber manner. The nations assumed a funeral and the changing of the guard at the same time was probably hard to handle. They saw Delaware was gently rubbing Virginia's back, keeping her from being too depressed.

"Well," America said, "how about you meet these five kids now?"

"Hi, I'm Lulu H. Keawe-Fernández-Carriedo-Kirkland-Honda-Jones, and I'm the person if cation of Hawaii," Hawaii introduced, stumbling at the larger word. Next, Alaska stepped up.

"здравствуйте," she said in flawless Russian, "I'm Galina J. Braginsky-Williams-Jones, person of Alaska." All the nations were amused by how the two youngest improvised for the larger words.

"Hey there y'all," Tex said, breaking them from their thoughts, "I'm Zach A. Fernández-Carriedo-Beilschmidt-Jones, personification of the state a' Texas." The countries nodded.

"Where'd your pitchfork go?" England asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"Dad there made me put it back in the barn 'round back," Texas complained. "I don't get why Amy can carry around that ax of hers and I can't have my pitchfork."

"Because we share that pitchfork while the ax belongs only to Amy," one kid called. He had sandy blond hair, light green eyes, tanner skin, and looked to be about fourteen. He seemed to be wearing a dark grey shirt, kaki pants, black combat boots, a bomber jacket similar to America's, and flight goggles on his head.

"Oh, don't get yer knickers in a twist, Kansas," Texas said, not easing Kansas' frustration with his older brother.

"You already have that hat," Kansas complained as America face-palmed, "so why not let some other farming nations use the pitchfork?"

"Oh, please," Tex began, "your number one hiring field is for aviation."

Kansas felt his face burned with anger. "Yah, but that doesn't mean-"

He was interrupted when a loud crash was heard throughout the house.

"What the bloody-hell was that?" England exclaimed.

"That," Cali said, "was probably Amy and her ax having cut down some tree, aru."

The nations could only nod, not knowing what to say.

"Well, moving on," America said, "Cali, you and NJ still need to introduce yourselves."

"Well, I'm Sofia S. Fernández-Carriedo-Beilshmidt-Jones, personification of the state of California, aru," introduced the golden state.

"I'm Amber T. Hendriks-Oxenstierna-Vargas-Beilshmidt-Kirkland-Jo nes, personification of New Jersey," introduced the older state.

"Wait, 'New Jersey'?" England asked.

"Yah," NJ responded, uncertainly.

"Was she in the Revolutionary War with you?" England asked, thoroughly surprised as she turned to America.

"Yep, though she didn't actually see any fights," responded the super-power.

England didn't hear the end of what America said because she fainted before her former charge could finish.

"Is she okay?" asked NJ.

"If she reacted that badly to just you, how is she going to react to the other twelve colonies, aru?" Cali couldn't help but ask.

Everyone pretty much nodded and Hawaii ran up with a flower and waved it in front of England's nose. She groaned, but gradually awoke.

"What just happened?" she inquired, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ve~ you fainted and Hawaii used a flower to wake you up," Italy said. Everyone finally realized that Hawaii had only used a flower.

"What kind of flower is that?" France asked, very confused.

At the question, Hawaii slunk behind California and America was trying to think of a way to distract the other nations. Thankfully, he didn't have to because another crash of what they assumed was another tree got their attention first.

"I think Amy's in a bad mood," Kansas commented from the group of states.

"Probably," Texas added, not noticing the skeptical faces of Delaware, Virginia, Pennsylvania, and North Carolina. They turned to the window and believed they saw Amy swinging her ax at something like she was fighting.

"Well, moving on," America said, interrupting the four's thought patterns, "Virginia, Kansas, Delaware, Washington, come over here."

The four states stepped forward as the first five returned to their siblings.

"Well, I am the awesome Julia R. Ferández-Carriedo-Beilschmidt-Kirkland-Jones, personification of the awesome state of Virginia," the Prussia look-alike declared, not hesitating in the least.

"I'm James T. Fernández-Carriedo-Bonnefoy-Beilschmidt-Jones, representative to Kansas," the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Dominik O Fernández-Carriedo-Braginsky-Beilschmidt-Kirkland- Jones, personification of Washington," the younger states introduced.

"I'm Nova D. Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna-Hendriks-Kirkland-Jones, personification of Delaware and the oldest of all our siblings," Delaware introduced.

"That's not true!" one of the kids exclaimed. It was a boy that _did_ have slightly more mature features than Delaware. He looked about eighteen, wore a white lab coat like New Jersy's over a black T-shirt with the biohazard symbol, kaki pants, and blue and red tennis shoes. Though it wasn't his clothes that scared the nations; it was the fact he looked almost _exactly_ like male England. He had messy yellow-ish hair, thick eyebrows, and the only true difference was he had sky blue eyes like his dad.

"_Mon dieu_, there's a male _Angleterre_?" France exclaimed.

"I'm Boris R. Fernández-Carriedo-Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Jones, personification of North Carolina," NC introduced, walking up to Delaware, "and I'm older than you by almost twenty years."

"I'm counting on how long we've been states, not when we were first settled," Delaware argued.

"Well, counting on when we were colonized, I'd be the oldest," NC continued.

"Only because you had the Roanoke colony, and that shouldn't count because of-" Delaware didn't finish before Virginia interrupted.

"Will you two losers stop arguing?" she said, almost frantically. "Besides, if we were counting on being settled, I'd be the oldest." Her disparity didn't go unnoticed by the other nations.

"What did happen to the Roanoke colony?" England asked, causing all the states to try and think of excuses.

* * *

**A/N: Yah, sorry if this was short, but if I combine chapters, all this come out wrong in my opinion. Sorry, but if these chapters are short, there's the reason. Anyway, reviews are welcome, but I will not hesitate to PM you if I feel like you're flaming me. I don't mind critisism, but only if it's an important mistake I need to fix immediatly.**

**I'd just like to say that this is a modified chapter because felt like the states should have last names relative to their demographics and history of being settled. When I finished, it took me about twenty minutes, but my strange stubborness kept me from stopping. Plus, it was interesting to see how so many states have German backgrounds or were settled first by the Spanish.**

**See you in the next chapters,**

**~AW**


End file.
